Bones Cry book 1
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: Booth and Brennan have must to investigate cases of pirate attacks in the exotic islands of the Rook Islands in the South Pacific. They did not know that, their leader Vaas Montenegro wants their death. Sets in season five.
1. Rook Islands

Booth was waiting for the case in the South Pacific.

Booth and Brennan there were because cases of the pirate attacks and their kidnappings. Brennan was there to investigate the skeletal remains of kidnapped people killed by pirates.

Booth belonged to the FBI agents who were tasked with getting pirated here.

"It's okay Bones. I just get those criminals and we return to the home." Booth said when they sailed on the ship. The ship belonged to the police and armed guards were here. It was dark and the Moon shone like a fairy tale.

"You act as if you back in the army Booth."

"You're here for bones, I for the pirates Bones."

"The soldiers had been investigating here, the other American soldiers here were supposed to see paradise in the bloody bath..."

Sweets probably thinks that chemistry is right between us. Booth said to himself.

"I'm going to lie down, tomorrow I have got a hard day like you Booth." Brennan said and she left.

The other FBI agents were also very curious about who the pirates were doing. Booth thought it a little odd that he and Brennan attended it because the team had to cope without them.

"There are Rook Islands. The home of the pirates. Nobody returned live." Booth heard captain of the ship this said.


	2. Pirates attacks

"Near is Amanaki village." Captain said

Agent Booth watched list of missing. A lot of people. There was a young college student from Los Angeles named Jason Brody, his older brother Grant who was in army and their friends. Booth sat in the chair in his cabin.

Brennan prepared to examining remains.

It was morning 4:30.

Patrol:

"David, there's light in the distance."

"Light? What you're talking about?" One man from the patrol asked and he pulled out the telescope. Ship quickly closer and was armed with machine guns.

"Mike, call the captain."

In Brennan's cabin:

On a white table shone lamp. On the table was laid black pen and broken down papers for a new novel. Left was bed which was laid bag with forensic things.

Brennan is going when in the fact.

"Bones, get ready!" Booth thrust into her cab with gun in hand.

She turned to him and asked; "Booth, what's going on?"

"You hear it Bones." Booth replied, shots from guns were heard.

"Wait, my revolver!" Brennan said but Booth began holding her hand and he led her away.

"We not have time Bones!" Booth said

He way shot several man in red who whore AK-47.

Pirates attacked they.

Booth and Brennan hardly get to the escape boat, when in that moment, someone put gun to the his head.

"Fuck. So they two are these to motherfuckers who want escape?" they heard man's voice.

Brennan watched him.

The man had a black hair, near left from the left eyebrow to the sleep bone he had a scar. He wore a red T-shirt, brown pants, black booths. He had a white skin and a watch on his left hand. He had several bracelets. He had a black hair and a haircut like a punk. He was a leader of these pirates who terrorizing Rook Islands and its residents.

"Fuck, you want to kill me. LOOK AT ME!!!! FUCKING SCIENSTIC!!!! YOU ARE TWO FUCKING MOTHERFUCKERS WHO WANTS KILL ME!!!! LOOK AT MY FUCKING FACE OR HE IS DEAD!!!!" he shout at Brennan.

"Bones, kick him..." Booth whispered

He had another gun in his right hand and he headed for Brennan.

He began to look at Booth's special FBI agent badge.

"I am Vaas Montenegro, king of these islands... I AM KING OF THESE FUCKING ISLANDS YOU FBI ASSHOLES!!!!!"

Brennan struck him into face and with Booth they began to ran.

The Vaas's minions began firing.

Then they jump into the water and bullets fly in the water, then they felt into unsconsciousness.


	3. Amanaki village

"Who are these two? I saved them and I do not know their names Dennis."

Booth heard voice of a young man. The look was blurred, his head hurt.

"Jason, you are doing well. True warrior is protecting others."

He saw a blue room, a native mask that. resembled a culture of island nations from Oceania. At the back of room was a wooden table with a glowing lamp, a map that was placed on the table and a gun with bullets.

"Vaas Montenegro has defeated them, we have to prepare for the fight. Dennis, call your best man to defend the village. I will save my friends from the hands of that pirated madman. Jason, you can do it ."

"Ok." Booth heard steps and tossing the door.

The view began to be good. He see a young man, who wore a blue T-shirt, black jeans. The man had a brown hair, face of a boy, on the back had assault rifle, on the belt he had gun. Booth noticed that man is missing college student from Los Angeles Jason Brody (his photo was on list of missing persons). Jason looked different than on the picture. He had a tattoo on his body and his right hand was wrapped.

Booth woke up completely. He was still lying on the bed, his right leg was wrapped, it hurt him.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to Amanaki village."

"Where is Bones?"

"Bones?"

"Her name is Temperance Brennan, she's working as forensic anthropologist in Jeffersonian Institute in DC. She had a brown hair and green eyes. We work together. I call her 'Bones'." Booth said and stood up, he sat on the bed

"I am Jason Brody and you?" man introduced

"I am special FBI agent Seeley Booth. We came here to solve the murders and kidnappings around Rook Islands. She was supossed to examine the skeletons, I was supossed to catch their killers pirates. They attacked us." Booth said

"I pulled you out of the water before they could eat you sharks. I am so sorry. I did not find her." Jason said

"No but you said 'their'!" Booth panicked

"You are not the only person who has saved from pirate ambush. I am so sorry Seeley." Jason replied

"She must live! She must live!" Booth stood up, he opened the door. "She must live Jason, maybe Vaas captured her. I'm going to save her."

There was stone houses in the village. Booth noticed the gun store (he lost his gun during the escape). People roasted the pig there, they talked. Beyond the village, exotic vegatation was visible.

"I need to get a gun. Me and Bones wanted to find you with your friends and other missing Americans. Can you help me to save her Jason? We will help your friends." Booth said

"I gave you money." Jason said and put his money in Booth's hand

"Vaas captured me and my friends. I tried to escape with my brother Grant. Vaas killed him. Now I am trying to save my friends. We have same enemy. I agree." Jason said

Booth bought a gun and combat knife.

"Guns will not be enough for you. You'll have to hunt animals, pull out their skin, to have more bags for weapons. Kill Vaas's hops to get some money to buy weapons." Jason said

"You speak like an islander." Booth said

"I've been here for a long time. With my 'warrior' training began Dennis Rogers after he found me in water after I fled. I was in unsconsciousness." Jason said

"Who is Dennis Rogers?" Booth asked

Jason pointed at man with dark skin, black hair and beard and black glasses. He had a greenish shirt, short black trousers and boots. He wore a necklace with a large steel wheel.

"I'm going to save you Bones."


	4. Saving Bones

Near was the base. For pirates it was typical that, prisoners separated each other so that they could not escape.

Booth sneaked and brought one man into unsconsciousness. He took his assault rifle.

One man noticed them and started a shootout. The others and their angry dogs joined.

Booth shot from AK-47. Jason threw the grenades and assisted with fire. When the fight is over. Booth hurried into jail. He wore his white shirt, tie, black trousers and boots.

Blood, dead bodies, and weapons lay on the ground. The cars raided the Rakyates the original inhabitians of the island who stood at the birth of village Amanaki. The civilians were tourists.

"I'm going to hit the radio tower." Jason said and ran to tower.

Booth opened door.

"Bones are you here?!"

"Booth!" he heard her voice

They embraced.

"Are you okay? They did not hurt you?"

"I am okay, with kidnappings I have experience."

"Jason helped me to save you. Now we'll help his friends."

"Sounds like an adventure." Brennan said

"We must prepare Bones." Booth said


End file.
